Motor vehicles usually comprise a water box, which is arranged below the windshield and serves for collecting the liquid striking the windshield. The liquid collected in the water box is usually discharged downwards on the vehicle with a drain. However, in the case of motor vehicles up to now the drain is relatively voluminous.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide a drainage device for discharging liquid out of the water box of a motor vehicle with the features mentioned at the outset, which can be space-savingly integrated in the motor vehicle.